seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yomi Yomi no Mi (Rukiryo)
The '''Yomi Yomi no Mi is a -type Devil Fruit which enhances the user's soul to the point where they resurrect after their first death, allowing them to live a second time and to use several other soul-based abilities, making the user a . It was eaten by Poe. Etymology *The name is derived from , meaning "Resurrection" in Japanese. * is the name of the Japanese underworld, a reference to this fruit's powers. *In the Manga and dub it is called the Revive-Revive Fruit. Strengths and Weaknesses The major strength of the fruit, as demonstrated by Poe, is that it gives its user another chance at life after dying once before. After death, the user continues to exist in whatever state they were revived as and can even go as far as to grant a form of "immortality" that lasts until the user suffers a second death. This of course is negated if the user's cause of death was drowning and their body remains in the water, or if their body is completely destroyed. However, since the main attribute of the fruit is resurrection, the Yomi Yomi no Mi's power will remain dormant until the time when the consumer suffers his or her first death. As a result, until such time, the only aspects the fruit bestows upon its eater are the typical Devil Fruit weaknesses. While the Fruit allows the user's soul to once again return from the afterlife, it does not automatically return them to the physical body that it once resided in during its mortal life. Thus, it is then up to the disembodied soul to search for the corporeal body in order to once again reunite with it. Though the user gains another life, their body however will continue being a lifeless corpse and will continue rotting away until the user's soul can find its way back to the body. When the user's soul returns to their body, the powers of the Devil Fruit will fortunately support the user's well being in the case that their body may be in a condition unable to support life. While the fruit can make the user an undead being of sorts, it however grants the user the ability to still feel pain as proof that they have been truly resurrected back to life, regardless of what physical condition they've been revived in. This is noteworthy because it separates the power of the Yomi Yomi no Mi from the zombies created by the because though both powers work to make the dead come "alive" again, the Kage Kage no Mi zombies do not feel pain because they are not truly "alive" at all. This however, does not seem to apply to Poe. Due to his cause of death, all of his nerves were damaged and as such, cannot feel pain. Due to his special connection with the underworld and the nature of the fruit, Poe is capable of utilizing the "cold winds" of the underworld, and the "burning flames" as well, giving him an array of ice and flame based attacks. Not only this, but as a median of both worlds, he can both communicate with spirits, and become one himself. In this spiritual form, he becomes a ghastly version of himself. To take it a step further, he can also physically enter the realm of "limbo". This allows him to become albeit invisible and undetectable. This fruit also gives the user certain advantages over the user of the Soru Soru no Mi; Poe is capable of using the raw energy and presence of his own powerful soul to overwhelm the due to them being created from small pieces of souls that do not belong to them. The effects of this are visually similar to However, this advantage is not absolute; while effective on regular homies, the user cannot overwhelm homies that have been imbued with fragments of the Soru Soru no Mi user's own soul. Aside from this, the standard weaknesses apply. Usage He uses his ability to regenerate broken bones and lack of pain to deliver more powerful attacks. Poe has completely mastered the abilities of his fruit to the point of Awakening it. As such, he can alter the terrain in order to create something akin to an artificial underworld. Techniques Awakened Techniques Trivia External Links Site Navigation